Best christmas present ever :
by DensiFrenzy
Summary: Set at the end of the episode FAITH. After Tony gives Delores in Human Resources his secret santa present. Tony and Ziva. I don't own anything. Please review. X-O-X-O TivaFever.


NCIS "Faith" Tony and Ziva fan fiction

**Ziva's POV**

I just watched Tony hand his secret Santa present to Delores in Human Resources. She smiled; Tony and McGee said she never smiles. I got a little teary myself as he looked up at me, I am proud of him. He can be really sweet sometimes. Delores just walked past me smiling, and almost crying; looking down at Tony's present. I kind of wish we didn't have to "no presents" rule on team Gibbs. I walked back over to Tony who seemed proud of himself and this time I was actually proud of him.

"That was really sweet Tony, you did a good job" I said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Zi, I'm glad you pushed me into going through with it," he said also smiling, I looked down when he spoke again, "Hey Zi are you doing anything tonight?" he said sounding nervous.

"No, not really, why Tony?" I also asked sounding hopeful.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my apartment, pizza and Christmas movie?" he asked, I smiled at him and said,

"Sure I will just go home and change quickly and I will see you there" I am glad he asked me to come over, I thought to myself as I smiled and heading towards the elevator.

**Tony's POV**

Yes, Ziva's coming over. I love spending time with my little ninja. Tonight's not just for pizza and movies; I got her a little something. What Gibbs doesn't know will not hurt him. I watched her smile and walk away. I waited a minute before I went and got my bag and left also.

I got home and decided to change into something comfy, but also dressy. A pair of my best blue jeans and a white suit shirt, just with my sleeves rolled up and my top button undone. I left my dress shoes on, before I fixed my hair in the mirror. I walked out and ordered the pizza, meat lovers for myself and vegetarian for Ziva. I got a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and got two glasses out before the doorbell rang. I looked around before I went to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Ziva standing there. I smiled and opened the door and let her step in. She looked amazing. A short purple strapless dress, which was scrunched and showed her legs perfectly. Purple pumps, which matched her dress. White gold earrings, a bracelet and a heart shaped necklace with little diamonds. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and she had a touch of makeup, not that she needs any she looks gorgeous the way she is.

"Hey" she said softly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi, wow you look awesome. You dressed up like this just for me?" I said with my usual goofy smile.

"Well there is no one else here so I guess I did" she said as she sat on the coach. I smiled as the doorbell rang again.

"Must be the pizza" I said before opening it and paying the pizza boy.

**Ziva's POV**

So dressing up worked, I thought to myself as Tony got the pizza. He looks quite handsome himself. He closed the door, sat next to me on the coach and handed me a pizza box.

"Vegetarian" he said to me smiling, I smiled back,

"Thank you Tony" suddenly he got up and went to the kitchen, when he walked back in he had two glasses of red wine in his hand, he handed me one and put the other on the table before walking to the plasma and putting on his usual Christmas movie. He sat back next to me with his wine glass and pizza box, held up his glass and said,

"Merry Christmas Ziva" with his classic DiNozzo smile. I clinked my class to his and smiled at him,

"Merry Christmas Tony."

We sat there eating our pizza and drinking our wine, while the movie played.

**Tony's POV**

We had finished our wine and pizza and were now just watching the movie when Ziva kicked off her pumps and tucked her feet under her. I kicked my shoes off too. Ziva laid down and rested into my lap, which I of coarse did not mind. She started rubbing her hands up and down her arms; she was only wearing a little dress, it's no wonder she is getting cold. I reached over and grabbed a blanket, putting it over us as I wrapped my arms around her to warm her up. She turned her head and smiled up at me; I smiled down to her and then continued to watch the movie with Ziva in my arms.

**Ziva's POV**

Lying down in Tony's lap, in his arms which felt so right by the way was making me feel very sleepy. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Tony must have noticed because he gently shook me, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"How about you stay the night and I pop you in my bed? I will sleep on the coach." Tony said.

"Yes OK, but you can sleep in there with me, we have shared a bed before" I said he smiled at me and lifted me up carrying me; he turned off his plasma then continued to his room, still carrying me. He sat me down on his bed and then walked back out to turn off lights, I stood up and went in his draw and pulled out one of his Ohio State T- Shirts. He walked back in and saw me with it. He had a strange look on his face.

"What you did not expect me to sleep in my dress" I said as I took off my jewellery. I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it, only wearing my undies and a strapless bra. I took off my bra and undies and slipped Tony's T-Shirt on. I looked up at Tony who was looking extremely puzzled.

"What now?" I asked slightly amused.

**Tony's POV**

"You just stripped naked like right in front of me and now you're just wearing my T- Shirt. Would you like some pants?" I asked kind of hoping she would say no, even though my shirt didn't even cover her bottom properly, so I could see everything.

"No I am fine, it is extremely hot in here anyway" she said with a smile on her face and she walked into the bathroom slowly and seductively, I wish she would stop teasing me. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, and then I stripped off my jeans, just wearing my boxers. I went over to get a T-Shirt thinking Ziva wouldn't want me next to her in just boxers. Ziva walked back out, she gave me a weird look and said,

"You don't need that you know," snatching the T-Shirt away from me, "Come on" she lead me over to my bed and got in. I went and got in the other side.

**Ziva's POV**

Tony was lying quite far from me so I moved over and wrapped myself around him. His bare skin feels so nice. He put his hands around me too; one going down onto my thighs and one under his t shirt near my breasts before something happened and he stopped and pulled away. I stayed snuggled up and looked at him.

"That feels nice you know." I said seductively and snuggled even closer making it harder for him. I was getting seriously hot even in just a T-Shirt, which was sticking to me. I realised Tony has seen me naked before, so I just pulled away from him, sat up and stripped the shirt off onto the floor before I turned and faced him.

"What you have seen me naked before and we have been in bed naked before. It's just too hot in here for clothes" I said smiling and laying back down snuggling up again. He felt awkward around me so I just grabbed his hands, put one back on my thighs and one around my stomach and breast.

**Tony's POV**

I am seriously lying in my bed with a naked Ziva. Not only that it is her choice to be naked and she has just put my hands on her body. I felt her hands snaking around my waist, little DiNozzo was getting so hard it's a wonder the sheet covering us isn't sticking up. That's when I realised little DiNozzo was getting tingly, and it was because Ziva had put her hand down my boxes. She started squirming so she must have been getting seriously turned on, but so was I. I realised my hand was still on her breast so I started massaging it, running my other hand up and down her thigh, up to her waist over her amazing curves and then stopping when I reached her other breast. She moaned suddenly which made me smile.

**Ziva's POV**

I could not take it anymore, I wanted more of him. He was massaging my breasts and it felt amazing. I took me hand out of his boxers and put my hands on both sides of his boxers before pulling them down and off his legs. I climbed on top of him, making Tony's hands go onto my lower back and down to my bottom.  
>"Ziva…" He started to say before I shushed him and took him in my mouth, I started running my tongue up and down and sucking as hard as possible. I could hear Tony moaning and his hands were roaming all around my body. I let go and looked at him. I got off him and cuddled back up to his side.<br>"What was that for Zi?" he said laughing, must be slightly bemused.

"Well I remember what it was like from when we went undercover and how much I have missed you from when I was in Somalia." I went quiet at the memories and he noticed and tightened his grip around me.

"You OK, ZiZi" he asked me, I was just thankful it was him and not someone else. I smiled, looked him in the eyes and said,

"Yeah I am fine. Plus think of that as your Christmas present and I was very proud of what you did for Delores." He smiled at me too and pulled me back into him. When suddenly he shifted and sat up reaching to his bedside table and pulling something out of his drawer. He sat up properly pulling me with him; he held out a little box and told me to open it.

"Merry Christmas Zi" he said smiling. I smiled and opened it. I gasped in shock and looked up at him. It was a giant, white gold ring, with diamonds and everything. It was huge.

"Oh my god Tony! It must have cost a fortune!" I said almost crying.

"Your worth it Zi. Oh and look at the inside." I tuned it over to see writing, he had gotten it inscribed. It said 'Best partner ever my little Ninja. I love you sweet cheeks x Tony x' I tuned to face him and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you so much, I love it and I love you too" I pulled away and gave him a kiss.

"Glad to hear it" Tony said to me playing with my hair. He started lying back down again pulling me down to. I snuggled into him; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I started feeling sleepy so I closed my eyes.

**Tony's POV**

Thank god she liked the ring. I saw it sparkling on her finger. There were definitely going to be questions about that at work. I saw her closing her eyes. I kissed her head and whispered,

"Goodnight my gorgeous ninja." I too closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking 'best Christmas ever.'


End file.
